Maurice St. Pierre
Maurice St Pierre Born: July 14, 1964 (age 38 in 2002) Riding: Richmond-Arthabaska Party: PC Maurice St Pierre is the son of a French Canadian writer and an Italian actress. He was born in Quebec City on July 14th 1964 and spent most of his childhood in the city. At age 14 St Pierre was sent to the prestigious Institut le Rosey in Switzerland to complete his secondary education. After graduation he spent a year travelling in Europe before returning to Canada where he enrolled in École des Hautes Études Commerciales in Montreal and studied for his Bachelor's of Commerce. Graduating in 1986 he was accepted to the Harvard school of business completing his MBA in 1988. Upon his graduation from Harvard St Pierre once again returned to Canada, taking a job with National Bank of Canada as a branch manager in Sherbrooke Quebec. Always having an interest in politics St Pierre became actively involved with the local Progressive Conservative riding association and served as the campaign chairman for Jean Charest's re-election in 1993. After Charest became the leader of the PC Party St Pierre left National Bank to work full time for the party, taking the position of Executive Director he was charged with the responsibilities of fundraising and political operations across the country. In 1997 St Pierre ran as the PC Candidate in Richmond-Arthabaksa near Sherbrooke. He was elected and has been serving in the House of Commons since then. Being re-elected in 2000 St Pierre is one of the most notable members of the PC Caucus, being the only remaining Quebec Tory he is a national figure in the party. He is well known as an outspoken advocate of fiscal restraint, social progress and a strong role for Quebec within confederation. In 1998 St Pierre supported Joe Clark's bid to become PC leader, but has since become a critic of what he feels has become an ineffective leadership. In the past he has been critical of talks to merge the party with the Canadian Alliance. He believes that there should be a single strong voice of opposition and a clear alternative government to the Liberals, but he fears that the extremist views of several CA members would harm the party in Central and Eastern Canada. Speaking personally, St Pierre is a bachelor who has been romantically linked with several high profile women, but refuses to confirm any speculation about his personal life. St Pierre is considered a political celebrity because of his good looks, his famous parents, his excellent rhetorical skills and his youthfulness, despite all the attention he insists that he prefers to keep his public job and his private life very separate. He is fluent in 4 languages, French, Italian, English and German and holds dual citizenship in Canada and Italy. St Pierre is a frequent speaker at youth conferences and advocates a greater role for young people in community and political issues. The Hill Times Survey has consistently ranked him as one of the 10 best speakers in parliament, the sexiest male MP 4 times and the best party thrower twice. Category:Progressive Conservatives Category:Biographies